1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supporting elements within a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a support for a vehicle engine.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, a snowmobile is powered by a two-stroke engine, which can cause large amounts of vibration. In order to decrease the amount of vibration from the engine to the chassis, typically, such engines were supported by an engine mount attached to the bottom of the engine in a way that enabled bolts with position-adjustable dampers to be placed between the engine mount and the chassis. However, such conventional engine mounts required relatively large amounts of space within the chassis for the engine and to provide the space needed to position the adjustable dampers. Also, conventional engine mounts require more space in the chassis at the front and rear of the engine. Further, previous engine mount dampers were designed to work most effectively against movement of the engine in the direction of movement of the vehicle and in the direction of the height of the vehicle, which in some situations is not the preferred direction for accommodating and damping forces such movements generate.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new engine mount that can be used in a vehicle, such as a snowmobile, where the chassis has less available space for both the engine and for such an new engine mount. There is also a need for an engine mount that can be more easily assembled and accessed during production and repair activities and that can effectively reduce movement in a direction lateral to the direction of travel.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved engine mount for a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a snowmobile having an engine mount that can be used when space is limited within a chassis for the engine and engine mount.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved resilient, damping mount for an engine.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an engine mount for a vehicle that can be installed and access from the sides of the vehicle to simplify production on an assembly line.
These and other objects of the invention may be accomplished by providing a base plate for securing an engine to a chassis. The base plate can include a body portion for securing to the bottom of the engine and at least a pair of cylinders extending from the body portion. The cylinders can receive fasteners and damping members for securing the engine to the chassis in a secure, damped manner.
These and other objects of the invention may be further accomplished by providing a mounting element for mounting an engine to a chassis. The mounting element can include a threaded socket having a first flange, a shoulder washer having a second flange and a resilient material positioned between and coupled to the first and second flanges to provide a resilient connection between the chassis and the engine.
These and other objects of the invention may be further accomplished by providing a vehicle having a chassis and an engine secured to the chassis by an engine mount. The engine mount can have a base plate for securing an engine to a chassis. The base plate can include a body portion secured to the bottom of the engine and cylinders extending from the body portion. The cylinders can receive fasteners and damping members for securing the engine to the chassis in a secure, damped manner. The damping members can include a threaded socket having a first flange, a shoulder washer having a second flange and a resilient material positioned between and coupled to the first and second flanges to provide a resilient connection between the chassis and the engine.
These and other objects of the invention may be further accomplished by providing a method of assembling a vehicle that includes securing the base plate to the engine, positioning the engine and the attached base plate within in opening in the top of the chassis, and inserting a fastener through the side of the chassis and into the threaded socket of the damping member.